


Make or Break

by uniquecellest



Series: I'll Be [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Alec, Because Magnus is scared, Can Alec handle it?, M/M, Magnus has news for Alec, Mpreg, Omega!Magnus, Scared!Magnus, They haven't seen each other in a while, What will be his reaction?, mentions of mating, reassuring!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquecellest/pseuds/uniquecellest
Summary: Magnus has been avoiding Alec, not that he wants to or likes it, but he's . . . scared. After he and Alec officially mated Magnus has been experiencing sickness, or rather feeling it than getting it, and he hasn't even gone into heat since, which can only mean one thing . . .The only question on Magnus' mind is: how will Alec deal with it?





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus is nervous. Tonight is the night, the night that he sees Alec for the first time in two months, the night that he tells Alec. After he and Alec mated two and a half months ago Magnus has been feeling weird, he feels sick but never gets; this has gone on for a week or two before he went to Cat who told him the news: he's pregnant.

He's been keeping it from Alec the last two months, he's been doing with he doesn't want Alec around while he's in heat or that he's busy with a client. Some nights Alec will text Magnus and before Magnus can see it and reply Alec will always send up a follow up text saying he can't because the Institute needs him for one reason or another.

But not tonight, no tonight Magnus has to tell Alec, tell his lover, his Alpha, that he is pregnant. Then it will be up to the raven-hair man if he still wants Magnus and their child. To keep himself busy and his mind from thinking the worst, Magnus has been making dinner, the child seems to like pasta a lot so that's what Magnus is making, chicken fettuccini alfrado.

Just as soon as it's done there's a knock on the door. The Omega turns the stove off and goes to answer it. On the other side is Magnus' Alpha, Alexander Lightwood. Magnus takes in his boyfriend's appearance, from the outside nothing seems wrong, his (awful) clothes are still intact without any new holes, and his eyes hold a gentleness that most will often miss, he also notes how tense Alec is.

"Hey, can I come in?" he asks and Magnus opens the wider. As soon as the door clicks shut Magnus turns to see Alec shifting from foot to foot and before Magnus can say anything Alec adds,"did I do something? I haven't seen you even over two months, are you angry? Are you rethinking . . . " Magnus doesn't need Alec to fill in the missing word, Alec wants to know if he is rethinking them.

"Of course not," Magnus' voice is soft, gentle. He doesn't need Alec to worry anymore than he probably has been.

"Then why?" Magnus can hear the sadness, anger and curiosity in his Alpha's voice as he tries to piece together why Magnus has been avoiding him.

Magnus tells Alec that they should sit down and eat. The Omega pulls the Alpha to the couch and gently pushes him down as he goes and gets their food. They eat in silence, Magnus just twirls his pasta on his fork and Alec is only halfway done when puts his bowl down on the coffee table followed by Magnus'. Feeling Alec's hands on his Magnus looks up and realizes that this is the first time he has looked at his lover since they've been eating.

"Mags, what's going on?" Alec laces their hands together and rests them on their knees.

"I have news," Magnus can see Alec tense. "You see after we mated . . . " Alec's eyes are wide, and Magnus can see the gears in his head. He's more likely scared that Magnus didn't enjoy it, or that he may feel attracted to another Alpha and wants to break it off. "It's hard to say, it really is."

Alec cocks his head to the side trying to figure what Magnus is saying. Something happened during or after their mating and it's hard to say. What the hell could be hard to say after a mating?

"I'm pregnant."

What? Surely Alec heard wrong, after all why would Magnus avoid him if he's pregnant. "What?" Alec whispers.

Magnus looks down at the floor. "I'm pregnant." he repeats, "now I understand----" the Warlock is cut off by the Shadowhunter crushing their lips together. Alec's hands find their way to Magnus' hips and drags him closer so the older man is straddling him, Magnus' hands wind themselves around the younger one's neck.

"This is why you've been avoiding me? Because you're pregnant?" Alec moves his lips from Magnus' to his jaw and down his neck, where he licks their mating mark and starts to nose it.

"Yes . . . " Magnus groans out, pleasure taking over his body. "I was so worried that you wouldn't want it, wouldn't want me . . . ." Magnus yelps when he feels Alec's hand come into contact with his bottom, his pants becoming tight.

"Don't ever think that. Again. I don't care if you're pregnant or not, I want you Magnus. And I want our pup. Dear Angel, am I going to have to punish you for thinking that?"

Magnus grinds down on Alec, seeking friction as he only imagines what sort of punishment Alec will give him. His pants are suddenly too tight and he flicks his wrist making their clothes disappear. Their cocks brush against each other, and Magnus can only imagine the feel of Alec inside; fingering himself only two or three times since he and Alec mated because it doesn't feel as good as his lover.

Alec grips his lovers hips even tighter and pulls him away, though he itches to let his lover continue grinding their cocks together until their both cumming. Magnus whimpers at the loss of contact.

"You're not getting off that easy." Alec growls. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alec takes Magnus to the Omega's bedroom carefully laying the pregnant man down. Under normal circumstances he will tie Magnus down and keep him on the edge for hours. But not tonight; no tonight he will show Magnus just how much he loves him. The raven-hair man starts by mouthing at his lover's neck, slowly taking his time unbuttoning his lover's shirt.

It's a torture to him and to Magnus. A part of him wants to just rip their clothes off and just take Magnus, but this isn't about that. No, this is about showing Magnus just how much Alec loves him, pregnant or not, immortal or not. He loves Magnus, and this is his way of proving it.

"A-Aleeeec . . . " Magnus groans out as his hands find their way to Alec's hair and starts tugging at it as Alec sucks on his nipples. Alec lets out a mix between a hum and a moan, sending pleasure to the Omega. Alec moves away from the second nipple he's sucking on and starts going down on his lover's stomach where he is starting to swell, though it's hardly noticeable.

Stopping just above the waist of Magnus' ever so tight jeans, Alec pulls away and looks at his lover. Magnus' hands have left Alec's hair and currently clutching the sheets. He looks racked and absolutely beautiful in Alec's opinion.

And that's when he notices. Just under Magnus' eyes little bags are starting to form, Alec assumes that it's because he they haven't been sleeping together recently; Alec knows this because he has been going through the same thing. 

If tonight wasn't about showing just how much he loves him, Alec would scold him.

Getting back to work Alec unbuttons and slowly unzips Magnus' pants, pulling them so slowly that he glances up and sees Magnus' fingers twitch, want to snap and make their clothes disappear. Smirking, Alec starts to palm his lover just as he starts to produce his slick. He strokes Magnus a couple of times before squeezing the base around the head of his lover's cock.

Magnus groans in displeasure as he starts thrusting up into Alec's hand, failing to get his release. As Magnus starts to sit up, his eyes opening to reveal his lust-filled cat eyes, Alec crawls on top of him and gently pushes him back down. Without saying a word Alec quickly rids himself and Magnus from the rest of their clothes.

"Do you want to be stretched?" Alec asks.

"N . . . o . . ." Magnus shakes head. "Need . . . need you."

Without anything else Alec slowly pushing inside his lover's tight heat. If Magnus was stretched Alec wouldn't go slow, but he knows how Magnus is when he isn't stretched and Alec doesn't want to hurt him by giving him very little time to adjust. When he's sure that Magnus is adjusted Alec starts a slow and relentless pace of entering and exiting his lover.

"This is about us," Alec whispers in Magnus' ear as the Omega's hands leave the sheets and starts racking up and down the Alpha's back. "This is to show you how much I want you; with you carrying our pup, when you're showing me vulnerability . . .  everything. This is about everything between us, Magnus. Our love and how nothing will come between us."

Magnus moans, throwing his head back hearing Alec's words. He starts to push down on Alec wanting more, wanting Alec to speed up. Alec, on the other hand, refuses to give his mate what he wants. Alec grabs hold of Magnus' hips, stilling him as Alec takes his time taking his lover.

After some time Alec can feel Magnus starting to getting wetter as his knot starts to inflate. Feeling his knot swell is when Alec starts to speed his pace up, chasing release for him and Magnus. Magnus cums first; feeling his lover tighten around him causes Alec to cum and his knot starts spilling inside his lover.

Alec slumps down on Magnus, barely able to keep himself up right. He feels Magnus' fingers running though his hair. "I could stay like this forever," Magnus states. "Me pregnant with our pup and you inside of me. I don't want to move."

Alec smiles, wanting it too. But they can't. Slowly and tirelessly Alec pushes himself up so he can finally exit his lover for the night.

"Stay with me?" Magnus asks as he snuggles into his Alpha's side. The question, whether they both know it or not, hold more meaning to it.

"Of course." the eldest Lightwood replies, wrapping his arm around Magnus as they both drift off to sleep.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, also I just posted a story of the Shadowhunters characters, along with some of my own, in the Disney Descendants world if you wanna go check it out.


End file.
